


That's a pretty face

by Kuroimachi



Series: Someone You Can Trust [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa indulges in the dangerous game of playing two alphas off against one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a pretty face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetopretend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/gifts).



> This was a gift for someone special who indulged me in getting excited over exhibitionist Oikawa. It was inspired by her series 'The Jewel of Seijoh'.  
> I finished it and it seems a shame not to post it. I haven't managed to read back through it just yet though so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> I really hope people can enjoy it.

Anger blooms in his gut. Hot blood rages under his skin. His teeth are bared before he’s even aware of it, lips curled back in a snarl that allows the light to glint dangerously off of sharp canine teeth. _How dare he_. The words swell in his head, they’re all he can think. They grow. Get louder. _How fucking dare he_.

“Iwa-chan,” a voice slinks in, a voice he loves infinitely more than his own. He lets it wrap around him like cool silk; he hears the threads of amusement woven into it, “calm down, Alpha. Let him look. It doesn’t matter.” Oikawa dances his fingertips over Iwaizumi’s broad chest, whilst his lips whisper kisses up the straining column of his mate’s neck. One of Iwaizumi’s thick, deeply-bronzed arms coils tightly around the waist of the beautiful omega in his lap, his eyes do not leave the man standing the short distant from them. A warning.

Iwaizumi hadn’t wanted to come to court, he had been convinced by Oikawa who loved these sorts of social gatherings. He could always be convinced by Oikawa. How was it that, for all his strength and power, he could be rendered so helpless by big eyes, long eyelashes and careful, seductive words moaned into his ears? Oikawa’s face had lit up so beautifully at the mention of the Midsummer festival and Iwaizumi was loathe to disappoint him, he hated being the reason for that expression to sadden. Besides, he had reasoned with himself, as a well-respected alpha he would be expected to attend at least some of the festivities.

Oikawa revelled in the opportunity to attend court alongside his alpha. He bloomed in that environment. He prepared for days beforehand, determined to look his best and never once failed in his attempts. Every time he had accompanied Iwaizumi out in public, he had caused a stir. He had become widely-regarded as the most attractive omega in their territory and this pleased the young omega deeply. At first, Iwaizumi had guarded his mate aggressively whenever they were out in public together. Oikawa loved it. He saw how the other alphas licked their lips and lifted their noses to catch his scent on the air. He smiled and pretended not to look when they rutted against their own omegas whilst watching him. Oikawa caught the envy glittering in the eyes of those other omegas. They desired to be like him. Desired him.

This was beyond admiration, more than just raw sexual attraction. This was a challenge.

Ushijima Wakatoshi watches from the shadows. He is tall, broad and muscular; a fine specimen of an alpha. Everyone who meets him agrees and even those who only hear of him are in awe of his reputation. His skin is dark but not as dark as Iwaizumi’s. His eyes are sharp and golden. They settle on Oikawa almost immediately. Oikawa is stunning, easily the most beautiful omega Ushijima has ever come across, and he decides immediately that Oikawa is the omega that he deserves. He is so utterly consumed by his desire for this demonically luscious being that he almost fails to pick up on the warnings rolling off of the alpha whose lap the omega is sat in.

Iwaizumi’s eyes are alight with fire, “He’s trying to court you.” He growls out, voice thick with anger. “You’re sat practically on my cock and he’s trying to court you. He’s got bigger balls than brains, that’s for sure.” Oikawa’s soft giggle feathers out over his skin. The omega shifts to press more firmly against the warm, sturdy frame of his mate. In this position his back is slightly more arched, he’s playing a dangerous game, he knows it looks as though he is presenting to the other alpha. A fact not lost on Ushijima, who draws closer. Suddenly, there are fingers wound tightly into Oikawa’s soft locks; Iwaizumi pulls his head to one side to expose his neck so that he can sink his teeth into the sweet smelling flesh there. His eyes still do not leave the other alpha.

Saliva floods Ushijima’s mouth. He can smell Oikawa even from a distance. His mind is suddenly filled with desperate attempts to imagine what it is like to bite into the omega. His mind supplies images and sensations of biting into ripe fruit, juices running from his lips down over his chin.

Oikawa plays a good omega, submitting to the bite of his alpha, but the idea of those golden eyes watching him is making him wet and he grinds against the thick thighs of his alpha. “Iwa-chan.” He whimpers, in just the right way. From the corner of his eye, he sees Iwaizumi’s expression flicker briefly between aggression and arousal. Oikawa can feel his body grow hot and electric, something crackles over his skin and low in his abdomen. “Iwa-chan.” He moans again and pushes against the hardening bulge between his lover’s legs.

“What?” The alpha grits out, “You’re going to whine for a knot now? In front of everyone? In front of _him_?” Oikawa continues to grind in Iwaizumi’s lap, he rubs his face against his mate’s neck, bathing in his scent.

“You’ve done it before.” He reminds him in a sultry tone.

“You’re filthy.” Iwaizumi grabs at his omega’s hips and pushes his hard cock into the growing wetness between Oikawa’s legs. The omega’s smile is dazzling and shameless. “Are you…are you enjoying this?” Iwaizumi pulls back, eyes finally breaking from Ushijima, to take in the man sat before him. Iwaizumi loves Oikawa in a way that he has never loved anyone or anything else. He delights in the complexities of his mate. Oikawa is at once naïve and devious, loyal and manipulative. This game that Oikawa is indulging himself in does not surprise Iwaizumi in the slightest.

“Is he still watching us, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, rocking in his mate’s lap. Iwaizumi looks up and his eyes meet those of Ushijima over the shoulder of his omega.

“He’s watching you put on this little show for him.” Oikawa’s back arches as a shiver of delight runs down his spine.

“Do you think he has a big cock?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, his snort ruffles the silky hairs that curl around Oikawa’s ear. “You think it’s tall like him? Not as thick as yours though, Iwa-chan. I bet he fucks like a battering ram tho-!” Oikawa gasps as Iwaizumi rips the light fabric from his chest and scrapes his sharp teeth over a puffy, perfect pink nipple. The omega winds his long fingers into his alpha’s unruly, dark hair and presses his mouth harder into his chest.

Ushijima is violently hard. His erection is aching for release and what is usually a noticeable bulge in his trousers is now an obscene outline that leaves nothing to the imagination. Oikawa is right in his estimations, it is indeed long, and thick at the base, but not as thick as Iwaizumi’s. His lips tingle with the urge to wrap them around Oikawa’s nipples just like Iwaizumi is. He imagines them full of milk, ready to feed pups put in him by his cock. The tall alpha growls in frustration.

The noise reaches the ears of the couple he is watching. Iwaizumi’s arms tighten around the slender waist of his mate. The low rumble of the rival alpha vibrates over Oikawa’s ears and his head falls back relishing the sound. Others are watching now, their attention captured at first by the conflicting scents misting around the three – desire, challenge, warning, lust – and held by the sight of Oikawa writhing and whimpering on top of his alpha.

“Iwa-chan…I-Iwa-chan…” Moans fall from Oikawa’s lips like rain, a storm in his mouth. He groans as Iwaizumi bit at the shimmering skin of his chest, “Please, please.” The alpha looks up with a smirk playing on his lips, eyes flashing for a moment at the flush on his omega’s cheeks.

“Please what? Tell me what you need, Oikawa.” He slides a hand beneath the omega’s waistband and feels how hot he has become, how slick against the rough pads of his fingertips.

“I need you to fuck me. Fuck me, alpha!” It’s Oikawa’s turn to growl, not with anger but with need, rough in his throat.

“You’ve gotten so wet. Is it just from thinking about him watching you?” Iwaizumi asks against the skin under Oikawa’s chin, the omega’s throat is bared to him. A sign of his trust. “Thinking about me fucking you while he watches. Giving you my knot. You want him to see how good you are? How well you can take it?” Oikawa feels wild at his mate’s words. That’s exactly what he wants. Iwaizumi’s fingers slide into the scorching heat between his mate’s legs; Oikawa lets out a high-pitched whine and grinds down onto his mate’s hand, slick running between his knuckles.

The scent of Oikawa makes Ushijima’s head spin, he wants to drink it up, bury his face between those thighs and breathe in deeply. His tongue almost licks at the air, as if he can taste the omega in the atmosphere. He wants Oikawa. He wants to bury his fingers in the soft flesh of his hips. Bury his cock in the tight heat of his body.

“Please, Iwa-chan, fuck me.” Oikawa is practically bouncing up and down in Iwaizumi’s lap, riding his clothed cock in desperate excitement. “Show him how my alpha takes care of his omega. Let him see how you knot your bitch…” Oikawa has no more breath with which to urge his mate on. It doesn’t matter, Iwaizumi doesn’t need any more encouragement.

“Get it out.” Iwaizumi has barely finished speaking before Oikawa’s fingers are scrabbling at the laces of his trousers. He pulls his alpha’s cock free and Iwaizumi sucks a breath in through his teeth at the contrasting feeling of the cool air and hot hands. The omega shifts to stand on legs turned to jelly by the heady scent of his alpha’s want. He lets the soft folds of material fall from his hips, baring himself completely to his alpha, to Ushijima and to everyone watching the scene before them. Iwaizumi’s hand, the one wet with Oikawa’s slick closes around his cock and gives it a few leisurely pulls. Oikawa knocks it aside, eager to feel his mate fill him up.

Ushijima takes in the sight of the insides of Oikawa’s thighs glistening with the juices smeared over the skin there. The omega begins to line himself up over his alpha but, before he can sink onto it, Iwaizumi grabs him roughly and spins him around. It all happens so quickly. Oikawa’s eyes meet those of his voyeur and then they’re rolling back in his head as Iwaizumi splits him open and he seats himself fully on the thick cock.

Ushijima is brought to his knees. Iwaizumi grunts in satisfaction as he feels his mate swallow him whole. He sees the big alpha on the floor, so close to them. A heavy pleasure, creeps honey-slow into him and he runs his hands over Oikawa’s stomach and chest, letting Ushijima see how he worships his mate’s body. With his mouth and hands and cock.

Oikawa feels feral. He wants to ride his mate recklessly. He wants to feel those heavy balls release everything they have inside of him. He wants to reach out and thread his fingers into Ushijima’s hair and yank him forward so he can be pressed tightly between the two alphas as he cums.

Iwaizumi’s hands are at Oikawa’s hips, urging him to move; his lips slide through the sheen of sweat covering his mate’s shoulders. Oikawa moans for his alpha, breathes his name again and again. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around the omega’s chest and pulls him back against him so that his head can rest in the crook of the alpha’s neck.

“You feel so good.” Oikawa’s legs fall open wider, exposing his own delicate cock, pink and sensitive. He is on show. He opens his sex-drunk eyes and looks blearily for Ushijima. He finds the alpha practically between his legs, molten eyes trained on where Iwaizumi is joined with him.

“Oh god, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice is pitched high with need.

“Is this what you wanted?” Oikawa can’t answer, everything feels too good. The thick length of his alpha stretching him, filling him impossibly full. He imagines he can feel Ushijima’s gaze on him like hands caressing his body, touching him intimately like only Iwaizumi has done until now. Iwaizumi finds the other alpha’s eyes over his mate’s shoulder again. “Tell him. Tell him how good I feel inside you.”

It takes Oikawa a few tries to be able to make his voice come out and when it does he sounds wrecked, “S-so good.” He sobs. Iwaizumi thrusts up into him, Oikawa has given himself over to the control of his alpha. He lets his mate use him. Please him.

Ushijima is itching inside and out. He has never wanted anything more than what’s in front of him. But it’s not just Oikawa that he wants. The realisation should shock him, he knows that somewhere in the back of his mind, but he’s too wrapped up in the moment to dwell on it. He wants the couple in front of him. He wants Oikawa, but only if he comes wrapped around his alpha, flushed and writhing and driven wild by his mate’s body.

Sexual encounters between alphas are not unheard of but they are very rare. It’s not unusual for young alphas to rut against one another as pups before they realise exactly what it is they’re doing. Adult alphas are normally far too aggressive towards one another to enjoy sex together. Yet here Ushijima is, edging closer to the couple fucking in front of him and here is Iwaizumi encouraging him with smouldering eyes.

The kneeling alpha slides his hands up Iwaizumi’s thighs and then over Oikawa’s. Four hands touch and caress the omega’s body and he practically screams his pleasure for all to hear. Ushijima looks up at Oikawa’s face with a kind of awe usually reserved for ecstatic experiences. His large fingers press so gently on the plump, glistening lips it’s as if he is profaning just by touching him. He groans loudly when the omega begins to suck fervently at the digits and his other hand drops to his crotch where he is finally able to release himself and pump frantically at his aching erection. Iwaizumi’s body begins to react to the noise and heat and tightness of his mate’s body.

“Fuck! Fuck. I’m gonna knot. I need to cum.” Oikawa moans around the dripping fingers between his lips, he nods his head with his mouth still stuffed full of them. Oikawa feels his mate begin to swell and his body trembles with the threat of a violent orgasm. Ushijima’s fingers slip from his mouth and trail saliva down his neck and chest.

“Fill me up, Alpha, fill me up!”

“You gonna cum for me?” Iwaizumi shifts his angle, the swell of his mate’s cock moves over the sweet spot inside Oikawa.

“Yes, yes, yes! Right there! Right there, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa growls around gritted teeth. He gasps, eyes flying open wide, “I’m going to-.” The omega cums hard. His body feels as though it will shake apart with the force of it as he empties himself over his stomach and chest.

Almost instantly Ushijima’s tongue is laving through the mess on Oikawa’s abdomen, he smears his face through it and then unthinkingly his mouth drops lower.

Ushijima laps at the slick-drenched knot just beginning to catch on the rim of the stunning omega. With a groan, Iwaizumi’s head tips back, his eyes sliding shut in sheer indulgent power over the alpha knelt between his legs. Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa down onto him roughly and grinds his orgasm deep into him. Ushijima’s hand flies up and down his cock until he too releases, mostly onto the floor in front of him.

The next few moments are soft and shivery. The omega and the two alphas breathe relief into the air. The tension that had built between the three of them dissipates with every pant and sigh. Iwaizumi looks at Ushijima. There’s a dark flush high on his cheeks, sweat drips from the ends of his hair. A rivulet of cum trickles from the corner of his lips. Iwaizumi reaches forward, still joined with his omega, and pulls the other alpha forward by the shoulder. Oikawa whimpers softly as the large alpha presses against his chest, he wraps his arms loosely around his broad shoulders. Tentatively, Iwaizumi licks his lips and then before he really realises what is happening he’s tasting his mate on Ushijima’s tongue as they kiss deeply.  

“Is that what you wanted?” Iwaizumi asks slyly into Oikawa’s ear when he breaks from Ushijima’s lips.

“It’s a start.” The omega sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @cosmacfoxdust


End file.
